


i can do anything better than you

by georgiehensley



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Coming Untouched, Enemies to Lovers, Episode Related, Hate Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube, yeah this is probably not the most realistic of sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: ricky finds ej in the bathroom after rehearsal and tries to apologize to him. they wind up having hate sex instead.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	i can do anything better than you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i seem to almost only be able to write smut for these two but i can't help it! they just have that Tension, you know?
> 
> again, yeah, underage characters here, but the actors are of age, so. blah. 
> 
> references to sex involving nini, who is underage both in the show and irl. but i never actually say that anyone did stuff with her, it's just referred to and kind of assumed. consider them false/incorrect assumptions, if that makes you feel better.

"ej, look," ricky says after rehearsal when he finds the other boy in the bathroom, holding an ice pack up to his bleeding, bruised lip. "i'm sorry for hitting you with the basketball. i don't know what happened back there, things were just getting really heated and--"

"whatever," ej says, cutting him off. he drops his ice pack in the sink, right on top of his stained t-shirt, and turns towards ricky. "i know you're trying to get rid of me so you can swoop in and win nini back."

"get rid of… what?" ricky says. "no! i mean, would i _like_ for nini to break up with you and take me back? sure, but i'm not trying to, like, kill you or anything."

"but you couldn't have just let me be the lead in the show, huh?" ej says, sliding on his jacket and taking a few steps towards ricky. "you just  _ had _ to go and nab the lead and knock me down to an understudy."

"i didn't expect to get the lead!" ricky says, stepping back. "i hoped i would, but i honestly thought i bombed that audition."

ej snorts. "that makes two of us." he steps forward again, to which ricky steps back. the pattern continues until ricky's back is against the wall with ej hovering in front of him. "what makes you leading man material, anyway? lack of confidence, lack of talent, lack of girlfriends."

"well, why are you so cocky, huh?" ricky asks. "you date one junior and suddenly you're such a big shot? that doesn't make you any better than the rest of us, man."

"shut up," ej hisses.

"oh, did i finally strike a nerve? does the big bad senior actually have  _ feelings _ ? wow, who'd have ever thought--" 

ricky's words are cut off by ej's lips pressed against his. it's not quite a kiss, more like a clash of their mouths together. it's messy, with their teeth clicking together. ricky tastes blood that he momentarily thinks is his own before realizing  _ it's ej's _ , from an injury  _ he  _ caused. the realization gives him enough confidence to grab a handful of ej's oh-so perfectly styled hair, pulling on it until the other boy groans.

ej pulls back, wiggling his way out of ricky's grip, only to step aside and lock the bathroom door.

"oh, so we're really doing this, huh?" ricky asks, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. his cheeks flush when his gaze flickers down, finding ej half hard in his jeans. ricky's own cock twitches in response. 

"you think you're such leading man material," ej says. "prove it."

"alright," ricky says. "i will."

ej grins wolfishly, stepping back into ricky's space. he places his hands against the tiled wall on either side of ricky's head, pinning him there.

"good luck with that," he says.

ricky rolls his eyes. "fine, you wanna do it that way? then come on, caswell, show me what you're working with. let me see how good it is for nini."

ej practically growls, grabbing ricky's waist with a bruising grip while biting at his neck. ricky's head falls back against the cool tiles, a soft moan falling from his lips.

ej works to get ricky's belt undone, pulling his fly open. he raises a hand, brushing his index and middle fingers over ricky's lips.

"suck," he says. ricky rolls his eyes but obeys, parting his lips, letting ej's fingers slip into his mouth. ej fights his instinct to groan at the warm, wet heat and the compliance of the other boy. instead, he turns his attention to ricky's pants, which he pushes at until they fall to his ankles. 

he lifts his hand to tap at ricky's cheek in silent instruction for him to open his mouth. ricky does, and ej pulls his fingers out, reaching around ricky to start working him open. while ricky groans, ej works his own pants down, spitting into the palm of his hand before slicking himself up. a few moments later, he's pulling his fingers out of ricky, lifting his bent knees so they bracket his waist.

"ready for this, bowen?" ej asks.

"aw, you had the decency to ask," ricky says. "how considerate." 

ej rolls his eyes. "don't expect the same treatment next time."

"next time?-- _ oh. _ "

ricky doesn't get an answer, because ej's thrusting up into him, and suddenly all he can think about is the feeling of ej inside of him, and how good it feels. not that he'd ever admit that out loud, of course. he even bites his lip in an attempt to stifle yet another groan, not wanting the other boy to know how much he's actually enjoying this.

ej laughs once he's fully inside of ricky. "now you can see why nini picked me over you, huh?"

ricky rolled his eyes. "oh, please. i bet she dumps you soon enough, if this is how slow you are with her. i'd think a guy like you would like it a little faster, and harder."

ej glares at him, sliding back out before snapping his hips, fucking right back in. this time, ricky lets his groan out, his guard slipping with each time ej thrusts into him.

and ricky's left to just stay there and take it, the tight grip ej has on his waist keeping him pinned against the wall. he doesn't seem to mind, though - even though ej's the dick who stole his girl… he knows how to fuck someone. at least, in the rougher way that ricky has come to like.

soon, he feels a familiar warmth building inside of him.

"ah,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ ," he says, squeezing his eyes shut before he lets go, coming onto his sweatshirt and across ej's chest that's still bare beneath his open jacket.

a few more thrusts, and ej's following suit, spilling inside of ricky.

afterwards, both boys kinda collapse against the wall, the structure and the weight of ej against him being the only things keeping ricky from sliding to the floor. they're both sweaty and panting, the air around them wreaking of sex.

with a sigh, ej pulls out of ricky. he's nice enough to help the other boy back onto his feet before he tucks himself away. he turns back towards the sink to grab his t-shirt, using it to wipe down his chest before zipping up his jacket. he turns back towards ricky, who's busy fiddling with the loops of his belt now that his pants are back on as well.

"so, i guess i'll just," ej says as he grabs his back, awkwardly gesturing towards the door as he steps past ricky again.

"yeah, see ya," ricky says, voice soft.

ej unlocks the door. he reaches for the handle, but he doesn't pull on it. he turns back around, sneaks another look at ricky. suddenly, he finds himself walking back towards him, lifting his head and kissing him on the lips.

"i, uh," he says. "i don't know why i said something about 'next time', but, uh, maybe… if you wanted to… and i'll make sure to go a bit faster, and harder. it's kinda hard to do when you're… vertical."

ricky laughs. "yeah, maybe. i'll let you know."

ej smiles. "alright."

"sorry, again, about the lip thing," ricky says when ej turns back towards the door and pulls it open.

ej laughs. "don't be. it kinda makes me look tough, you know?"

ricky smiles as the door falls shut behind ej.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the weirdly fluffy ending. i didn't really know what to do after they came so i just kinda... foreshadowed a fwb situation. you're welcome?


End file.
